


A Nooner to Remember

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Smut Week 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, OQ Smut Week, Oral Sex, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rimming, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "If I didn't know that Regina needs proper nourishment for the rest of her day, I'd suggest the three of us go home for a little nosh of a different kind."AKA your introduction to the verse where Regina Mills is poly and dating the whole of Storybrooke…





	A Nooner to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 June - 1 July 2019  
> Word Count: 2615  
> Written for: Day 1 of OQ Smut Week 2019  
> Summary: "If I didn't know that Regina needs proper nourishment for the rest of her day, I'd suggest the three of us go home for a little nosh of a different kind."
> 
> AKA your introduction to the verse where Regina Mills is poly and dating the whole of Storybrooke…  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent soulmates AU of the entire series, aka the one where Regina Mills is poly and dating the whole of Storybrooke. Just go with it. This particular fic takes places nebulously in S5.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Series: Storybrooke Loves Regina Mills  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was supposed to be the set up for a completely different romp, but Robin and Mal decided they wanted to christen this new verse themselves, so that other part will be coming later on during OQ Smut Week 2019. And yes, I have Kathryn as Regina's personal assistant at Town Hall. The background behind that will come up later, but it's all Jess' fault for coming into being. LOL For the record, Regina, Robin, and Mal are a soulmate triad, and that will be further explained in other parts of this verse. Some of the info for Regina's blow job techniques came from [How to Suck an Uncut Cock](https://www.vice.com/en_us/article/avn9dk/how-to-suck-an-uncut-cock).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not betaed at all, so if you see something that spell check and I missed, just lemme know and I'll fix it.

The message comes in just as Regina's getting up to head to a town council meeting.

_Good morning, milady. I hope your morning's going well._

A soft smile lights up her face, heartbeat speeding up at his words. It never fails to make her day better when her soulmate messages her.

_I'm about to go into a town council meeting. You've definitely got me in a better mood now._

Town council meetings were always easier during the curse, when no one really fought her decisions on anything. Now that everyone's got their memories and remembers who they are, they take great delight in making everything as difficult as possible for her.

_Sounds like you could use a bit of pampering tonight. Who's on the schedule?_

That has Regina pausing in her trek from her office and down to the first floor meeting room. She doesn't have the schedule with her, and doesn't want to make herself late by going back for it, but she's pretty sure she remembers. Henry gave her that wonderful day planner for Christmas last year, after all, to help her keep track of everything.

_I think it's just you and me tonight. Ruby had to reschedule for cycle reasons._

_She still doing her hormone therapy for her and Dorothy's baby?_

_Yeah. I feel for her. It can't be easy to deal with that and her were shifts._

She watches the little dots dance on the screen for a few seconds before carefully making her way down the stairs. But the time she reaches the bottom, his reply comes in.

_If she wants to trade for one of my nights, I'm okay with that. You know I don't mind. I get to sleep with you and Mal every night, after all._

For the rest of her life, Regina is certain she'll never be able to comprehend just how understanding her soulmate and their Dragon soulmate are about her needs. They're all free to date as they wish, as long as full honesty is always employed. Mal has taken that to heart a bit more than Robin has, but he's been on the occasional side date, as well. The three of them are a team in every way, and Regina is grateful for them every single day.

_I'll see what she says. Gotta go to the meeting now. See you at Granny's for lunch, right?_

_I wouldn't miss it for the world. I love you._

_I love you, too._

Switching her phone to vibrate, Regina takes a deep breath and steps into the meeting room.

*****

The meeting breaks for lunch, a boon that Regina is more than grateful for. She grabs her purse and heads over to Granny's for her lunch date. She can see Robin already seated in the booth that's kind of just been commandeered for the extended family. Her eyes travel over the back of his head, fingers itching to comb through his hair. It isn't until she steps further into the diner that she realizes Mal is sitting across from him. Her eyes light up as she quickly makes her way to the booth, both of her loves turning to face her with bright smiles.

"I didn't realize you'd both be here," she says, accepting the hug from Mal first. Robin shifts up to kiss her cheek, then gently pushes her to sit next to Mal. "I thought you and Lily were off doing Dragon games or something."

"Dragon games? Really, Kitten?" The eye roll and tone are droll, but the smirk curling up her lips is telling, enticing Regina to giggle softly. "I'd take you over my knee if I didn't think you'd like that."

That makes Robin laugh and reach over to lace his fingers with those of both women. "Will you be joining us at home tonight, Mal?"

"Afraid not, stud. Lily and I are doing some night flying tonight. There's a storm out over the bay that I want to play in."

The bright twinkle in her pale eyes is tempting to Regina, and she remembers a flight back in the Enchanted Forest when they'd gotten caught in a storm and she clung to Mal's neck for dear life. "I remember how you are in a storm," she says, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I think I'm safer on the ground this time, especially if you're going to teach our daughter some of your tricks."

Mal leans in to murmur hotly in her ear, "I'll give you a special ride when we're next alone, Kitten. Maybe I'll even let Robin help me."

"I wouldn't be opposed to assisting," Robin replies with a dark chuckle. "Especially if Regina's going to go that lovely shade of pink all over her body." As Regina feels her cheeks darkening even more, he smirks. "If I didn't know that Regina needs proper nourishment for the rest of her day, I'd suggest the three of us go home for a little nosh of a different kind."

"Robin…"

"We have time," Mal says suddenly, and Regina feels her thighs go slick at the tone of her voice. Time seems to grind to a halt as a very specific and familiar look passes between Mal and Robin, and Regina knows she's about to be in the best kind of trouble. "I'll get you properly fed before returning you to your bureaucratic bullshit with the other former royals."

A cloud of black smoke surrounds her then. When it dissipates, she finds herself naked and on all fours in the middle of their spacious bed. A glance to either side of her shows Mal and Robin equally naked and eying her hungrily. Her own mouth waters as she meets their heavy gazes.

"Your choice for our placements, Kitten," Mal says, voice almost a growl, "but make up your mind quickly. I want ample time to loosen you up for the rest of your hellacious meeting."

Half a dozen heartbeats pass before she turns her body to face Robin, then looks over her shoulder at Mal. "I think you may be hungrier for sushi than he is." Mal's eyes flash golden briefly, sending a shiver down Regina's spine before she turns her gaze back to Robin. "C'mere, handsome," she purrs and licks her lips. Robin crawls onto the bed to shift closer and tilts his head toward the pillows, waiting until she nods. As he settles on his back, Regina smiles and leans in to nuzzle at his hard cock. 

She remembers the first time she ever gave a blow job, back during her one fumbling attempt at sex with Daniel. She hadn't hated it, but it wasn't anything to write home about. She'd always hoped to have more chances to get more comfortable with it, but that wasn't in the cards. And then… She sighs softly and shifts to rest her forehead against his thigh briefly to get her thoughts out of that dark hole that no one should venture near. This is a good thing that she's going to do, something she and Robin both enjoy a great deal, and Mal's going to add to the enjoyment.

"Regina? Love, are you all right?"

The gentle warmth of Mal's hand on her hip further helps to ground her back in the present, and she nods slowly. "I'm okay. Just a stray thought that snuck out from behind its locked door. Give me a second to return it to where it belongs."

Mal gently massages her hip. "We don't have--"

"No! Don't do that. This is fine. I can do this." She hears the hitch in her own voice and frowns. Taking a deep breath, she lifts her head to look at both of them. "Please, just give me a moment to get this settled. I _need_ this. I'm going to lose my mind in that meeting this afternoon without this."

"Whatever you need, love," Robin says softly, and Mal nods in agreement with a whispered _We've got you, Kitten._

It takes a moment or two to find her equilibrium again, as it always has when she's faced with memories of her past abuses. But with the love of her two soulmates, she knows she can withstand anything she must face. When she feels in control again, Regina smiles and reaches back to touch Mal's hand, lips moving to press a tender kiss to Robin's thigh. She notes that his erection has gone a bit flaccid, but knows how to fix that.

Shifting slightly, Regina presses soft, sucking kisses along the length of his shaft, from balls to tip. Once at the top, she gently sucks the head into her mouth with a soft hum, nails tracing the length of him. Robin's soft groan, combined with his cock growing harder, is all the enticement she needs to start bobbing her head slowly and steadily, lips and tongue smoothing over his skin as she takes more and more into her mouth. Her fingers tease the base of his cock and his balls, humming softly in amusement when he twitches at her touch. His quiet _Fuck, love_ when she lightly drags her teeth back up his shaft elicits a soft chuckle.

Regina knows _exactly_ what her loves need, just as they know for her. All of her partners do, some better than others, but that's usually a longevity thing. She relaxes a bit more as Mal's lips press kisses down the bumps of her spine, hands massaging her ass and hips before breathing across Regina's cunt. She squirms slightly, craving the teasing touch of Mal's tongue on her clit, and then Mal does exactly what she needs. That agile tongue glides slowly down through her arousal to circle her clit once before Mal's lips and teeth surround and suckle at her left labia.

She doesn't want to leave Robin hard and needy while she gets lost in the orgasm she knows Mal is working her up to. The tip of her tongue eases under his foreskin, circling around the head of his cock briefly before she shifts to nibble gently on his foreskin. She eases it back a bit to kiss and lick at the tip before repeating the whole process. 

Her eyes close when Mal pays attention to her right labia, hissing softly as Mal tugs lightly with her teeth. She can feel the rush of arousal, followed quickly by Mal's tongue lapping it up. A soft whimper escapes her lips as the tip of Mal's nose bumps her perineum. She shifts to trace her own tongue down along the underside of Robin's cock, hand slowly pumping and moving his foreskin over the tip in a way that always makes him come hard enough to see stars.

Mal takes another long, slow lick of her cunt, tongue dragging across her clit and all the way back. As it teases further back, the sudden tingle of magic along her anus is a pleasant surprise, followed quickly by the tip.

"Fuck, Mal," she growls softly, lips brushing against the base of Robin's cock. "My ass?"

"Maybe I'm hungry for a little more than just sushi?" Mal says with a dark chuckle. "Or I just want you _really_ relaxed when you head back to work."

"Oh fuck, neither of you is playing fair today," Robin replies roughly.

The sensation of fingers in her cunt, thumping almost immediately against her g-spot, along with a thumb teasing her clit and that devious mouth tongue getting into a down and dirty rim job, is enough to turn Regina's focus back to getting Robin to come before she does, or he'll be left to do the job himself. It takes everything in her to concentrate on Robin, fingers easing his foreskin back to let her suck his cock and take it deep repeatedly.

Robin's fingers tangle in her hair, never forcing her, only keeping her close as his body trembles with the effort _not_ to buck up into her mouth. His groans and gasps spur her on, one hand fondling his balls as the other hand grips his hip for her own balance. Each upward pull of her head has her teeth lightly grazing his skin until she can feel his hip grow slick with sweat.

"So close, love." His words are strangled, sending a surge of pride and arousal through her.

Mal must realize what's going on, and Regina feels her pull away briefly and the mattress shifts. Within seconds, Mal's lips wrap around her clit, two fingers fucking fast and deep. Regina shudders _hard_ at the desire flooding her body, inner muscles clenching around those long, talented fingers. She can feel her orgasm building, and doubles down on pushing Robin over the precipice first. His cock is hard and trembling, and she can feel his balls tighten in her loose grip. She starts to suck harder, faster, matching the movements of Mal's fingers fucking her. It won't take long, she can feel her own body starting to tremble and quake with the need to come all over Mal's face.

"Regi-- Fuck!" 

Robin's loud cry is her final warning of his imminent orgasm. She shifts herself just enough to suck and tease the head of his cock, hand moving from his balls to pump his shaft with a firm, fast stroke. Only two full pumps of his cock are needed before she feels the warm spurts land on her tongue, tangy and sharp to the taste. His fingers tighten in her hair _almost_ to the point of pain, but she find it adds to her own arousal, muscle tightening as her own orgasm looms large. She forces herself to remember to swallow, easing up on her teasing of Robin as his body starts to go slack and sated. She presses gentle kisses to his cock and balls before resting her forehead against his left thigh again.

"Mal," Robin rasps out between harsh breaths, fingers softly combing through her hair. "You've teased our girl long enough. She's earned this."

If asked about it later, Regina won't be able to explain what happens in the next moment or two. All she can remember is the vibration of Mal's lips surrounding her clit as she chuckles and fucks Regina faster, fingers dragging across her g-spot. The need to come spirals tighter and deeper until she can feel tears in her eyes at the animalistic need for release. And in the space between one panting breath and the next, the pressure of Mal's warm pinky breaching her anus is enough to send Regina's entire body into an orgasmic explosion of sensations.

When she finally can make sense of anything outside of pure hedonistic arousal and satiated bliss, she's lying between her soulmates in the middle of the bed.

"Welcome back, Kitten. I thought we might have lost you."

"Wha hap'ned?"

"You blacked out when I fingered your ass, like you usually do." There's a fond smugness to Mal's tone that Regina would roll her eyes at… if she even knew how to work her eyes.

"Meeting?"

"It's still going to finish up, but with Kathryn at the helm," Robin replies, soundly equally as smug. "The council has been informed that you've suffered a bit of a worrying dizzy spell from too much caffeine and not enough food, so you're staying home for the day to rest up. And since your evening is open for just you and me, I intend to make sure you're _quite_ well taken care of."

She manages to open her eyes just enough to focus on him waggling his brows at her, and sputters out a soft laugh. "I owe her a good coffee break orgasm or two tomorrow. And probably a raise."


End file.
